


Happy Christmas, David Rose

by dameofpowellestate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Patrick wears a baseball cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/pseuds/dameofpowellestate
Summary: David, all alone on Christmas Eve, orders Chinese takeout and gets more than he bargained for with his delivery guy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	Happy Christmas, David Rose

When his parents had left for Bali and Alexis went God knows where with Stavros, David thought he'd be relieved. Maybe a Christmas alone was just want he needed. He could play Mariah as loud as he wanted, eat all the Christmas cookies without shame, pop a pill and go to bed early. 

He thought he'd welcome a Christmas without drama, his mother's benzos, and his father's incessant pestering.

It turned out he he was just miserable. Dare he even admit it… lonely.

So, after smoking the last bit of weed he had left, he ordered way too much Chinese takeout. Seriously, enough to feed a cricket team… and was now seating across the dining table from the delivery guy. 

This guy was completely ridiculous. He was wearing a very ironically ugly Christmas sweater—that, from what he could gather, depicted a scene from Jurassic Park reenacted with Santa—and a ball cap turned backwards… on Christmas, in New York City. 

If David hadn't taken him in,he most definitely would have frozen to death so really, they were doing each other a favor. 

He also wasn't exactly sure how this had happened.

\----------

When David opened the door, the first thing he saw was the most grotesque sweater he'd ever seen in his life.

Upon gazing upward though, he was rewarded a very handsome face, ruined by the baseball cap that seemed to be flattening down soft curls.

"Must be a big party," the guy spoke which prompted David to glance down at the bags the guy had sitting by his feet, apparently too bulky to keep holding while he'd waited for David to answer the door.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Haven't seen this much food since Coach Craig took us out for hamburgers after the state semifinals."

"I don't play cricket so..."

"It was actually baseball. Anyway, I'm sure you've got guests to return to so… unless you'd like some help carrying the food inside?"

"Well, just so you know um… there is no party. It's just… me?"

"Is it just you or are you asking me? Because honestly, I wouldn't mind helping you eat this Pad Thai," the man said picking the bags back up and moving swiftly into the apartment.

"Um, what are you… that's not what I… Excuse me, are you a murderer??"

"If I was, do you think I would tell you?"

"Well, can I at least have your name? At this point you have my name, and probably my credit card information so…"

"Actually, you’re card information is kept private from your driver. Only the restaurant receives it, but… Patrick Brewer and my card number is 2049–"

"Oh my God," David groaned, his hand raising up as if to tell Patrick to stop talking.

"Would you like my social insurance number as well? Maybe you'd like to see my Canadian passport?"

"Are you always like this?" David asked, finally moving away from the door and showing Patrick to the kitchen.

"Like what? Charming?"

"Cocksure."

David instantly realized his mistake when he saw the filthiest smirk cross Patrick's lips.

"You could at least buy me dinner first," Patrick replied as he placed the bags on the counter, immediately beginning to unload them.

"Is that not what I'm currently doing?" 

"So, you're going to let me eat this Pad Thai in exchange for–"

"Do not finish that sentence. Turns out, I'm feeling a bit lonely tonight and you're the first living soul I've seen all day so please try not to ruin this human interaction for me."

"Okay. David."

Patrick holds his gaze for a moment. David shies away from the quiet tension in the air and turns to gather a pair of plates.

\----------

Oh right, that's how it had happened.

So now he was sitting across from Patrick, the dining table nearly groaning under the weight of all the Chinese food, and David felt charmed by the ridiculous man currently stuffing his face with Pad Thai.

"Can you imagine someone being allergic to peanuts? I've always felt like that must be the worst allergy ever. All the best things in the world have peanuts in them."

"I think I've become allergic to pitted fruits, which as it turns out, isn't that bad of a deal. I'm a little relieved that I never have to eat another mango."

Patrick raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. Like, actually grinned. 

"What?" 

"Nothing… you're just, you know," Patrick said with a shrug. 

"I'm just what? Too much? Need I remind you that you invited yourself..."

"David, no! You're not too much at all. You're just… I think you're cute?"

"Do you think I'm cute or are you asking me?" David smirked, repeating the other man's earlier words. "I mean, I know I'm cute. That's a given."

"Wow, okay. Glad that you know then. I promise not to give you any other compliments, just in case you already know," Patrick said before leaving across the table and stealing an eggroll off David's plate.

David's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I haven't known you long enough to tolerate food thieving."

"And how long does that normally take?" Patrick said taking a large bite of the egg roll. 

"So far no one's achieved that honor," David said but silently pushed his plate towards Patrick, "lucky for you, I'm finished."

\-----------

David wasn't sure how indebted he was going to be to food delivery services but he was currently kissing a very cute boy because of one, so he was fairly certain it would probably be quite a bit. 

It had for sure started chaste right? It wasn't now, it was heated. David was slowly leaning back against the arm of the couch, Patrick following, their legs slotting together. 

David knocked the ball cap off Patrick's head, his fingers sinking into the curly locks. 

David gladly parted his lips as Patrick's tongue swiped eagerly at them while his fingers dug into David's sides just under the edge of his sweater.

"David," Patrick breathed, pulling back enough to catch his breath but his forehead still resting against David's, his eyes tightly shut.

"Mmmhmm," David murmured, his fingers pulling up the hem of Patrick's Christmas sweater. Deadly serious about getting it off he pushed Patrick up to sit atop his hips as he pulled it over the other man's head, tossing it somewhere across the coffee table.

"You were serious about that sweater huh? Lucky it missed the fireplace…"

"Mmm, would be call it lucky?"

Patrick leaned back down and ran his nose along David's jawline, "well, I may freeze here in New York City without it."

"Oh my God, I'll buy you a fucking jacket," David said, his hands now exploring the vast amount of exposed skin. 

Patrick just chuckled softly before attaching his lips back to David's again.

\----------

After Patrick had finished off the rest of David's egg rolls that sat a bit awkwardly around the table. With the excuse of food now gone they were at a loss.

David cleared his throat nervously, "well, I um… I genuinely appreciate you eating dinner with me? And I'm sure your family is probably waiting for you, a nice guy like you has to have people waiting."

"Actually, I've just moved here. I don't really know anyone, hence the delivering on Christmas Eve… it was an attempt to negate my own loneliness a bit I think?"

David's eyebrows quirked up in surprise, unsure what to say to Patrick's blatant honesty. Was this how normal people talked to each other? Trading honesty back and forth?

"Well then, unless you want to take another delivery… we could watch a movie? I mean look, I know this is weird. I don't know you, you don't know me but, maybe we could? Get to know each other?" David asked tentatively, his fingers threading and unthreading together nervously.

"I'd like to get to know you David," Patrick said standing to gather their plates and clear the table. 

And then they were watch Bridget Jones Diary, David insisting Patrick's terribly ugly Christmas sweater was the cause.

"I can take it off if it's so offensive," Patrick grinned, his fingers reaching for the hem.

"Do you have anything on under it?" David half shrieked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Patrick quipped, his hands moving away from the hem of his sweater, clearly not willing to satisfy David's curiosity.

David then continued to pout for the first thirty minutes of the movie, listening to Patrick's incessant comments and questions, clearly taking the place of his father's constant chatter. 

Then Patrick scooted a bit closer to David, yawning before placing his arm around the back of the couch like they were in high school.

David turned to look at Patrick, wanting him to see his eyeroll for himself, but Patrick's eyes were glued to the television as Mark Darcy gazed at Bridget Jones fondly from his canoe. 

Why was this so different? David had never in his life shied away from picking up random strangers, why was Patrick different. 

Because he's nice.

David was very certain Patrick was interested, he was flirting an obscene amount of he wasn't. Patrick had called him cute, cleaned up his dining room and was currently tracing his fingertips along David's shoulder. 

Just as Mark Darcy was confessing to Bridget that he liked her just as she is David turned his head back Patrick and when the other man's eyes met his he leaned in, his lips pressing.gently against Patrick's.

\----------

David couldn't remember the last time be woke up next to someone the morning after willingly, and he was certain he'd never woken up next to someone on Christmas morning… ever. 

But here he was, his eyes opening and immediately meeting the deep brown eyes he'd stared into and then dreamt of all night.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for all it took to get him here, in his bed, with a very undressed delivery guy. 

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Patrick's sweet face so close.

"Happy Christmas David Rose," Patrick spoke softly, his fingers moving to catch David's. 

"Mmm, happy indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my platonic other half Returntosaturn for being my beta and basically making me write this. 
> 
> This was sadly based a bit on my own Christmas Eve, though I had McDonald's and no soulmate but hey, it turned out okay.
> 
> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
